Ancients
The Xysythyx, known colloquially by every other race as the "Ancients", are a broad-ranging crystalline species that came into being relatively recently, with the activation of the weapon known as the Crystal Star. Originally existing as lumps of Endurium crystals, the Xysythyx were widely hunted by all forms of sapient life for use as starship fuel, owing to some unique properties of their physiology that made faster-than-light travel possible. To combat against the mass genocide of their race, the Xysythyx created two weapons, the Crystal Planet and the Crystal Star. The Crystal Planet's mission was to wipe out all other sapient life in the universe by causing stars to flare. In the event that the Crystal Planet was neutralized (which happened in 4620), the Crystal Star would be activated as a choice of last resort, speeding up the metabolic rate and causing a substantial physiological transformation to the Xysythyx themselves. This would enable them to combat sapient life at a rate more on par with these other races, but at the cost the eventual short-term death of the remaining populace. The Crystal Star's activation occurred a few months prior to the beginning of SF3; its destruction is the goal of the game. Basic Characteristics *''Type'': Crystalline *''Durability'': 10 *''Learning Rate'': 10 *''Science: Excellent *Navigation: Excellent *Tactical: Excellent *Engineering: Excellent *Communication: Excellent *Medicine: Excellent *''Genders: 1 *''Life Stages'': Adolescent at 41 years. Adult at 136 years. Middle age at 211 yrs. Old Age at 320 years. Venerable Age at 442 years. *''Lifespan'': 480+2d% years. *''Length'': 2.0 meters; 1.4 + (1d5 x 0.2) meters. *''Mass'': 685 kilograms; 513.75 + (same 1d5 from height + 1d5) x 34.25) kilograms. *''Niche/Symmetry'': Exotic Bilateral Producer *''Speed/Transit'': Bipedal, 12 m/rd (7 kph) *''Volume'': 0.15 m^3 *''HD'': 45/48/45 *''HP'': 200 *''Unarmed Damage'': 12 HP *''STV'': 189 MU (1885 MU/m^3) Physical Description As previously mentioned, the Xysythyx are living Endurium crystals whose metabolic rate and physiological structure has been radically altered such that they are capable of interacting with most forms of sapient life (generally for the purpose of putting an end to said forms of life). This comes at the cost of their longevity; a transformed Xysythyx will live no longer than about seven centuries. They draw their energy directly from the Crystal Star. The mechanism of energy transfer is unknown to Arth science; it is known that the Crystal Star can support life well away from its present location (as evidenced by the species' presence in the Delta Sector, somewhere on the order of 20,000 light years or so from the Beta Sector). Xysythyx are capable of storing up this energy and can continue to function in the event that they are cut off from the Crystal Star for periods of two to three decades. Xysythyx are roughly the same height as Humans and have a generally Humanoid form, though it is more blocky and crystalline-like and is a translucent blue in color. They are far more massive than Humans, ranging around 700 kilograms. Xysythyx seem to have all the usual Human sensory, motor and propulsive apparatuses, though most of the sensory structures cannot be distinguished from their bodies (giving them a sort of "masked face" look). They retain the species natural telepathy, and so do not have structures for auditory communications. Their crystalline structure gives them enormous strength, and their brainpower is unmatched by any other species in the entire universe. Xysythyx are capable of shooting bolts of static electricity from their motor appendages; this is assumed to be some sort of piezoelectrical effect. Once transformed, Xysythyx are incapable of reproducing. This was the main reason why the species was reluctant to throw the switch on the Crystal Star when it was first created: despite the chance its usage would be more successful at ending the sapient threat (which, incidentally, it has been), the final result would be the extinction of their species. Activation of the Crystal Star turned the Xysythyx into species vulnerable to extinction; its neutralization has made them critically endangered. Space Units Ancient Dreadnought Rivener Stream *Type: Beam *Recharge: 6 seconds *Range: Unlimited *Energy: 0.03 *Falloff: -50 Damage per range increment (minimum 50) *Mass: 2 hT per rack / 6 hT per turret *Effects: **Force: -1 range increment / second (slowly pulls in target) **Stamina: 10 seconds Gravity Torpedo *Type: Projectile *Recharge: 12 seconds *Range: 15 range increments *Energy: 0.20 *Falloff: None *Mass: 8 hT per rack / 8 hT per turret *Effects: **Radius: 5 range increments **Wave: 3 range increments / second **Force: -1 range increment / second (slowly pulls in target) **Stamina: 10 seconds **Proximity: 5 range increments **Speed: 0.5 range increments per second **Turn: 5 degrees per second (could be π/48 instead, depends which math is easier; tracks specific target) Repulse Field Ground Units This gives a general listing of the vehicles available to the given race. Engaging the ground units of a species in combat will have the same general effect on the player's relations with the species as engaging their units in space. The mineral composition of ground units will be the same as that listed for space units, though the amounts will be somewhat lessened. Indication of "turrets" for a ground unit allow the unit to fire a weapon in any direction; otherwise, the unit must face their target before they may attack another unit. Ground units always include a very generic description of how the unit will appear. Ground Units in general use the same ratings as space units, but have a few additional properties as outlined below: * Still need a response on energy. **''Melee'': An attack that can only be delivered when that object's collision area is touching the collision area of its target. **''Flat'': The speed/efficiency the unit travels on flat land. **''Mount'': The speed/efficiency the unit travels on steep mountains. This will likely be determined by rapid changes in planetary elevation, though the exact amount of elevation change necessary has not yet been determined. **''Liquid'' The speed/efficiency the unit travels on a liquid surface (possibly also including ice and cooling lava.) Leave it here; you can try to make vehicles, but don't make it a priority. Territory The Ancients will begin making their presence felt from Endurium-heavy worlds in all three sectors. This will include worlds like Koann III and New Scotland in the Alpha Sector, the two Endurium-heavy planets in the Delta Sector, and currently undetermined locations in the Beta Sector. Additionally, species that use of Endurium as fuel will see growth of spheres of influence in their territories as time goes on. *'Patrol': **''Alpha Sector'': Sparse, but Present (increases with time)* **''Delta Sector'': Sparse, but Present (increases with time)* **''Beta Sector'': Sparse, but Present (increases with time)* *'Space': **''Alpha Sector'': No Sphere of Influence **''Delta Sector'': No Sphere of Influence **''Beta Sector'': No Sphere of Influence *'Star': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': None **''Beta Sector'': None *'Worlds': **''Alpha Sector'': None* **''Delta Sector'': None* **''Beta Sector'': None* Status *'Ally': **''Initial'': Phlegmak **''Final'': Empire *'Enemy': **''Initial'': All **''Final'': Phlegmak, G'Nunk, Gazurtoid, Draconi, Rokta Economy This lists what specialty trade goods the species will trade, as well as the general economic conditions the species' civilization is under. Specific trade good data for this species will be generated once the final list of specialty trade goods has been finalized. For the time being, this species does not conduct trade of specific specialty trade goods. *'Economic Status Levels': **''Not Applicable: Species Is Nomadic'' *'Specialty Trade Goods Purchased': **None *'Specialty Trade Goods Sold': **None Supplemental Information This entry is based on my understanding of the backstory. How the Phlegmak relate to it could be completely incorrect. The Ancients were the first sapient race ever to inhabit the universe. A race of living crystal, they spread their seed far and wide, coming to inhabit almost every known nook and cranny of space, living in harmony. This happy state of affairs remained in effect right up and until other sapient races (most based on carbon, but a few on silicon, boron, and more exotic elements) advanced technologically to the point where they became starfaring. Usually, this process involved some kind of leap of intelligence wherein the species recognized special properties of Endurium crystals (Endurium crystals being the living Ancients) and their ability to warp the fabric of space-time when their raw energy was released in a controlled reaction. The new races and the Ancients did not recognize each other as fellow sapients; the Ancients simply believed they were being affected by some kind of horrific plague, while the others simply thought that Endurium crystals were the last gift of the Ancients (and not the Ancients themselves). It was through their contact with a star-bound race known as the Delasa'Alia, who communicated telepathically, that the Ancients finally understood what was happening to them. For their part, there were a number of the Delasa'Alia were annoyed with these upstart races themselves, partly because some of the other races has started hunting them for sport but largely because they didn't want to have to share the vastness of space with anybody else. It was this faction of the Delasa'Alia, who would later embrace technology to begin their own campaign against sapience and embrace the name "Phlegmak" that put the idea of the abject extermination of all the others into the minds of the Ancients. The preservation of their race preoccupied the Ancients for millenia (to them, not much time at all), during which time untold billions of their number were exterminated, all to provide fuel for starships. Finally, a decision was reached: the Phlegmak were right. To preserve their race, all other forms of sapient life had to be exterminated without exception. To accomplish this grim, unfortunate but necessary mission, two methods were proposed. One involved the observation that all other sapient lifeforms seemed to have their beginnings on terrestrial worlds. These worlds could be sterilized of all life, thus preventing sapience from developing and exterminating any pre-existing sapience. The second and more drastic option would involve accelerating the metabolism and physiology of members of their species such that they could act on the same time scale as their butchers. Due to the irreversible consequences to their entire race of the second option, the first option was chosen and construction began on the Crystal Planet. Not wanting to put all their eggs in one basket, however, the Ancients also began construction of a device that could execute the second option, to be used in the event the first option was ever neutralized or proven ineffective. Thus began construction on the Crystal Star as well. Both took close to a million years to construct, during which time the Phlegmak campaign began against species that would most likely threaten their continued existence. Early targets included the early Leghk (whose contact with the Uhl was a direct result of the conflict between them and the Phlegmak). The Crystal Planet indiscriminately killed unimaginable numbers of species, and yet it was apparent to some of the Ancients early on that it would ultimately fail in its mission. Planets rendered lifeless could be re-inhabited fairly easily with some efforts of particularly determined sapients (as what happened in one of the first Sectors in which the weapon was deployed, the region known today as the Delta Sector). Other species were lucky enough to come in possession of artifacts the Ancients themselves intended to use for any necessary maintenance work, and were thus spared the Crystal Planet's fury when it passed (such as what happened in the Beta Sector). Finally, the Crystal Planet was destroyed in a collosal fireball deployed by some obscure race in a tiny corner of the galaxy. Ironically, though they did not know it at the time, the Phlegmak had inadvertently provided the necessary technology for that particular catastrophe to occur. The Ancients had their backup plan in place, and at that point it was their only option. The Crystal Star was activated, the Ring Nebula formed, and the first individuals began their long transformations. It would take 35 standard years from the time of the Crystal Star's activation until a significant number of the species had been transformed, at which point the final campaign against sapience would commence in force. The Crystal Star: It is the means by which the Ancients maintain and expand their ability to think and act at a relatively high rate, on a galactic scale. Without it, they will not have the infrastructure to keep active, sufficient numbers to reclaim the galaxy. In fact, they will not have enough strength to protect their kin from further consumption without the Crystal Star. Destroying it destroys the Ancient's best hope for their survival; it is the only hope for the survival of Humankind, not to mention untold numbers of other races. However, if the player decides to, he can form a pact with the Ancients after the Crystal Star's destruction, that ends the war between them and most of the known races, and provides the secrets of Luminium: an Endurium-like, non-sentient, self-replicating technology. Importance While they are not the main "villains" within the game, the Ancients act as a major antagonist. They have powerful ships and can be encountered randomly in all three Sectors, with encounters with their ships increasing as the game progresses. To neutralize the Ancients and the threat they pose to all forms of life, the player will need to collect an artifact from each of the three in-game sectors (the Leghkian Sun Bomb from the Delta Sector, the Seeayti Detector from the Alpha Sector, and the Black Hole Device from the Beta Sector) and use them to access and neutralize the Crystal Star, located at the center of the Ring Nebula in the Beta Sector. Doing this brings the game to a successful conclusion, at which point the player may interact peacefully with them. Communication Text This final "stat" is a listing of phrases a species will use in communications with the player. For more details on this system, see the discussion on the Communication Mechanics, Interface and Engine. In addition to communications phrases, this section should include the species reactions to various communications postures, as well as their "threshhold values" (again, see the Communication Engine discussion for details). As a new species, there is (obviously) no old text to analyze. Communications messages for this species will need to be generated at a later date. Communications Messages Notes None at this time. ---- NEXT: Nomad Probes PREVIOUS: Phlegmak TOP ----